


【冢不二】西部轶事

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】西部轶事

西部轶事

他是一个传说。  
广袤的西部荒野上，总是流传着各种故事。  
而关于会使双枪的神枪手的轶闻，是最受欢迎的。

这位传闻中的神枪手，无人见过他的真面目。  
只知道他嫉恶如仇，来去如风，只要哪里听说了持强凌弱的霸凌事件，哪里便会出现他的踪迹。  
他的行动往往是在夜里，那夜无声无息。然而天亮之后，人们会在当地治安官家门口发现被五花大绑揍得鼻青脸肿的案犯，口袋里放了一张卡片，落款处是两把交叉的枪。  
几次下来，人们便把他称呼为“会使双枪的神枪手”。

偶尔有人亲眼目睹他在夜间出现，戴着牛仔帽，奔走在夜色中的身手极为矫捷，背上的披风随风扬起，现出他腰间挎着的两柄手枪。  
因为从未听说过他开枪打人，因此也无人了解他的枪法究竟如何。  
但大家普遍认为，这样一位以双枪为标识的英雄人物，枪法必定一流。  
于是会使双枪的神枪手这一名号，流传在广阔的西部荒野上令恶势力闻风丧胆。

这次的故事发生在青春村。  
青春村是坐落在荒野最北边靠近城市地带的一个宁静小村庄。  
说是宁静也并不尽然。每天早上村民们都会被一阵杂乱无章的枪声吵醒，然后在枪声中开始一天的作息。  
这也算是青春村的名产之一——因为当地治安太好，闲得没事大早就起来火拼的桃城和海堂警官。  
“你这条臭蛇，有种你就对我开枪啊！”  
“死桃子，你以为我不敢啊！嘶~”

外地人来到这里往往对这一现象感到非常不解，但村民们表示情绪稳定：“安啦，他们从来都不会打中对方。”  
村里唯一一家酒吧的调酒师乾还是非（wei）常（kong）善（tian）良（xia）体（bu）贴（luan）地为他们准备了两口棺材。  
“以备不时之需嘛。”乾的镜片和笑起来露出的那口大白牙同时反光。

老实人大石开的小酒馆也是青春村的另一项名产。酒馆提供上好的麦芽酒，物美价廉，因此人气很旺。  
甚至连隔壁冰帝镇的土豪阿土伯也会偶尔骑上他的桦地马屈尊来此坐上一坐，品上一杯如人生般醇苦的美酒。

这日，酒馆的生意仍然像往常一般热闹。  
突然外面传来了急匆匆的脚步声，桃城跌跌撞撞地跑进来，带来了一个爆炸性的消息！  
?“传说中会使双枪的神枪手要来青春村了！”

这消息就如满满的一勺油淋入了几乎要沸腾的油锅，酒馆顿时炸了开来。  
?“会使双枪的神枪手要来？我要跟他决斗！”——By 热血沸腾的桃城。  
“死桃子，快滚开，他是我的！”——By?不服气的海堂。  
“天哪，为什么他会来？我们村里最近发生了什么事么？”——By焦急的大石。

“啊嗯~虽然不知道这个会使双枪的神枪手是何许人也，但听起来很有意思的样子。”  
说这话的无疑是大土豪阿土伯，喝了几杯小酒后，他已然有些微醺，只见他站上了吧台，打了个响指，右手食指上的蓝宝石戒指光芒一闪，成功地吸引到了所有人的注意。  
“谁要能打败这个会使双枪的神枪手，本大爷必定重重有赏！”

“好！”一时间群情激昂，应声者无数。  
嘈杂的酒馆一角，站在吧台后的大石跟正啜饮着一杯加冰威士忌的青春村治安官河村吐槽：“说不定神枪手这次的目标就是阿土伯。”  
河村仰脖把一杯酒都喝下肚，因为酒精的作用脸上泛起微红，他的眼神非常凝重。  
“我有种预感，这次的事情并没有那么简单……”

有了共同的话题，酒馆里人声鼎沸，以至于酒馆的双页门被推开，一个人走进来也未曾被人发觉。  
“那个……”来人才开口，立刻引来了瞩目。  
这声音极为娇软，如黄莺出谷，众人循声看去，竟然是一位一身火红长裙的妙龄女子，头戴礼帽，足踏长靴，栗色的卷发乖顺地披在脑后。  
见大家都停下动作看向她，她低头含羞一笑，背景中似有无数朵玫瑰竞相开放。

“女人？”  
大家从呆滞中回过神来，十分惊讶，在这兵荒马乱的西部，即使是治安不错的青春村，也很少有女性敢于单独外出行动。这女子竟然只身闯入牛仔聚集、鱼龙混杂的酒馆——  
众人的目光由上至下仔细打量了她一番，不过一个娇滴滴的少女，却拥有如此惊人的胆色，此番前来必定有什么重要的理由。

女子迟疑着开口。  
“请问，有没有人见过会使双枪的神枪手？”  
却未曾料，这句话让她陷入了险境。  
阿土伯还站在吧台上，眼中带着醉意，不怀好意地瞅着她：“看来，这名女子和会使双枪的神枪手关系匪浅……”  
他又打了个响指，“来人，把她给抓起来！”

于是，那女子几乎未做挣扎，就被阿土伯座下保镖忍足等人捆了起来。  
河村上前阻拦，喝道：“阿土伯！光天化日之下你竟敢绑架民女？！”  
阿土伯跳下吧台，悠然淡定地经过河村身边，拍了拍他的肩。  
“稍安勿躁，我只是用这名女子引会使双枪的神枪手出来，达到目的后即会放她走，绝不伤她性命。”

河村还想说什么，阿土伯的高头马桦地拦在了他的面前。  
阿土伯本人带着他的一干手下压着少女向门外走去。  
霸气地甩下一句话：“本大爷想做的事，没人能阻止！”

阿土伯叫人给这女子做了幅画像，在西部各地派发开来——  
“会使双枪的神枪手，若是你想救这名女子，就到冰帝镇来见本大爷。”  
落款处叫人绘上了一个非常嚣张的阿土伯简笔画头像。  
?  
忍足看了一眼被结结实实绑成一团的少女，少女微眯着眼，神态平静，眼神里的东西看不真切，忍足不禁有些担忧。  
“阿土伯，你觉得会使双枪的神枪手真会来吗？”  
阿土伯在他的豪华豹皮座椅上高高地翘着二郎腿，右手托着的高脚玻璃杯中液体闪着琥珀色的光。  
“那自然，我有种预感，这个女子是我们能够识破神枪手真面目的‘秘密武器’。”

是夜。  
红衣女子被关在了阿土伯豪宅的楼顶，一个只有一扇不足以让人通过的小窗的阁楼内。  
为了迎接神枪手的到来，阿土伯在宅子周围都加强了重兵防守，关押女子的屋外，也派了两名保镖看守着。  
?  
当晚月色不甚清明，明月隐藏在层云中，偶尔才探个头出来，撒下一地的清辉。  
那女子先是乖顺地靠在床上紧闭双目，突然，听到外面传来猫头鹰的咕咕叫声，她倏地睁开眼，流露出眸底一瞬如同淬了毒药的冰蓝。  
捆在周身的绳子已不知何时被轻易解开，她站起来，活动了几下手腕，眼中显出不屑。  
一抹艳红一闪，是女子掀起了红裙，穿在里面的竟是一身黑色的紧身夜行衣，右脚在靠近大腿根部的位置上有一圈皮绳，束着一把精巧的黑色手枪。  
?  
那女子此时分明不像白日里那般怯弱姿态，她走到门边，掏出藏在头发里的一根小夹子，轻而易举就撬开了门锁，外面两个打盹的守卫还没反应过来，颈部就已经挨了一下重击，昏死了过去。  
?  
她离开了关押她的房间，在走廊里蹑手蹑脚地潜行着，直至走到一扇窗子前，她敏捷地跳上了窗台，再握住窗框的上半部分身子一翻，就跳上了阿土伯大宅的屋顶。

她拍拍手上沾到的灰尘直起身四周眺望，猛然瞳孔一缩——在塔楼的最高处，立着一个人影，牛仔帽，披风，身形挺拔。

女子唇边浮现一个妩媚的微笑，行走在瓦顶上却动作轻巧，几乎没发出任何声响，不一会，就已经到了那个人影前，和他四目相对。  
?  
那人冷冷清清地站着，夜风掀起他的披风，露出腰间的双枪。  
夜色中看不清他的神色，但那周身的压迫感却是显而易见的。女子不禁咬了咬下唇。  
?  
“不知大名鼎鼎的大盗不二子，大费周章找我来此有何事？”  
那人声音低哑，乘着夜风传来，有点辨不真切。

“会使双枪的神枪手，你觉得我意欲何为呢？”  
轻柔的声线媚惑入骨，听在耳里有几分含嗔带怨。

那人身上散发的气却更加寒冷了。  
“你是想借我的手除掉阿土伯？”

“呵呵，并非如此。我此番来……”  
令人惊讶的是，答话的不再是先前娇柔的女声，而换上了一副清朗少年的声音。  
“我此番来，是为了会一个旧识。”

只见那女子扯着长长的卷发一掀，甩了甩头，干练的栗色短发在随着主人动作一番舞动之后，落下来服帖地垂在耳畔。

“不二！”  
这一惊对眼前人非同小可。  
“是你？”

“是我，好久不见，手冢。”  
干净明朗的笑颜，去除了大盗不二子的伪装，出现在眼前的竟是当年和他一起在荒野上长大的少年。

会使双枪的神枪手名为手冢国光，和闻名荒野的大盗不二子的真实身份不二周助从小就相识，他们都是孤儿，父母在一次歹徒的洗劫中被乱弹射杀，当年还很幼小的两人相依为命，互相扶持，小小年纪就品尝到生活的艰辛，但也得到了很多好心人的帮助，于是立下了除暴安良、劫富济贫的野望。

等到他们长大后，想要离开村子去各自实现他们的理想。  
当时他们约定好，现在分开，待到合适时机，就回到他们父母的故乡，青春村相见。

一晃多年，他成了令恶人闻风丧胆的神枪手，而他是让为富不仁的富人们坐立不安的大盗。

“为什么现在才来找我？”手冢问道。  
此时云开雾散，明月皎皎，两人在塔顶上相对的身影也被阿土伯家宅子附近巡逻的保镖们发现。  
一时间宅子里警报大作。

等待已久的阿土伯兴高采烈地冲出来，忍足跟在他的身后，有保镖过来向他们汇报。  
“阿土伯大人，那您看楼顶上有两个人！”  
“一个是会使双枪的神枪手……还有另一个是谁？”  
“另一个人身份不明。”

阿土伯神色陡然一变：“快去看看楼顶的那个女人还在不在？”  
他话音刚落，已经有警卫从顶楼的窗户探出头来朝下面大声通报：“阿土伯大人，那个女人不见了！”

众多保镖和警卫迅速向楼顶包抄。  
手冢和不二凝视着彼此，身形一动不动，几乎对楼下的骚动充耳不闻。  
不二俏皮地一笑，回答手冢刚刚的问题：“因为还没有玩够啊。”

手冢用眼角余光瞥了下逐渐向他们靠近的几个黑色身影，一楼的中庭聚满了人，有人开了强光灯向他们这边照过来。  
“喂，会使双枪的神枪手，有种你就下来跟我决斗，我今天一定要在这么多人面前打倒你！”  
阿土伯通过扩音喇叭向他们喊道。

“真是有够嚣张啊，这位阿土伯先生……”  
不二抬起手挡着强光灯刺眼的光线，笑得一脸事不关己。  
手冢不赞同地看了他一眼：“你是故意的？”  
“是啊^^只有借助像他这样高调又夸张的人的帮忙，才能找到你。”

“你还是老样子。”手冢的语气很无奈，脸上的表情却非常柔和。  
他向不二伸出了手：“来，过来我这边。”  
、不二靠近了手冢，后者把他拦腰一带，披风一掀，只见眼前黑影一晃，正准备向他们扑过去的阿土伯家的保镖已然失去了他们的踪影。  
?  
尾声  
一望无垠的苍茫荒野上两个黑点缓缓移动着，近看了，原来是两个骑着马的人。  
不二手里擎举着一颗闪闪发光的蓝宝石，正放在阳光下查看。  
正是阿土伯原本戴在手上的那一颗。  
突然身边一个冷冷的声音响起：“除了要找我，这也是你接近阿土伯的目的之一？”

不二转过头对着手冢粲然一笑。  
“嗯，毕竟，不好白来一趟嘛。这可是非常珍贵的加勒比海蓝宝石，反正那个大少爷也不见得能发现……”  
说完，把宝石收进蓬松的红裙内的一个暗袋里。  
手冢不禁眼中精光一闪。

“不二，你为什么要打扮成这样？”  
“因为扮成女人比较让人容易放松警惕啊，而且裙子里可以放很多东西。手冢你觉得这样不好看吗？”  
“不，很好看。但是我不喜欢我们经过村子时别的男人看你的目光。”

没想到手冢意外地坦诚，不二的脸刷地红了。  
手冢接下来说的话却更加石破天惊。

“不二，我们以后都在一起吧。”

不二呆滞了几秒。  
“等、等下，手冢你这是……”  
“求婚。”一个东西呈抛物线状从手冢手中扬起，不二出于条件反射一手就抓住了那个物件。

却是一个天鹅绒的小盒子，打开，里面放着一枚英国女王伊利莎白时代的特制玫瑰宝石胸针。

“这是？”  
“去阿土伯宅救你时从二楼一个装饰得十分夸张的房间顺的。”  
“充满正义感的神枪手什么时候也干这种偷盗的事情了？”  
“竟然绑架我的老婆，不可原谅。”  
“等等，你别说得这么顺口！我还没答应你的求婚呢，谁、谁是你的老婆啊……再说了，用偷来的东西做求婚礼物，太没有诚意了。”  
“从此以后，我的整个人都是你的所有物。”  
“……”

半晌，细若蚊吶的声音才从邻近的马匹背上低低地传来。  
“我要你的人来干嘛？”  
看着已经羞涩得几乎整张脸都要埋到手掌里的不二，手冢唇边浮现一个暧昧的笑容弧度。

“今晚就告诉你答案。”  
?  
——此时阿土伯宅。

“气死我了！竟然让他们跑了！”  
“跑了就跑了吧，反正大人您也不是一定要跟他们过不去。”  
“日子这么无聊，难得发生点刺激的！本大爷一定要和这个会使双枪的神枪手一较高低！”  
“话说查清楚了那个女人的身份，貌似竟然是赫赫有名的大盗不二子。”  
“什么？是那个不二子？我们有什么东西失窃了吗？”  
“清点了一遍，大部分该在的都还在，只是大人您的卧室里少了一枚玫瑰胸针。”  
“哼，本大爷的财宝多的是，这个小贼哪怕偷点什么也无所谓。还是那个神枪手更让人在意！可恶！就这么让他跑了！难道是怕了本大爷?!下次一定不能放过他！”

——此时荒野上不二为了转移手冢的话题。

“呐，手冢，改天比试比试枪法吧。”  
“抱歉不二，这个不能答应你。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为我不会用枪。”  
“那你的双枪……”  
“里面根本没有子弹。”  
“你……”  
“只是做做样子而已。”  
“手冢有没有人跟你说过你其实还挺冷幽默……”  
“是吗，多谢夸奖。”  
“……”  
?——END——


End file.
